1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an overlay measuring method and system, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reduction in a design rule may cause a photo overlay margin to be reduced. Thus, an overlay measuring technology for evaluating overlay between upper and lower patterns may become more important.